


Soaring

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Dick is happiest, the most himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 042707 Prompt #2 _First Loves -- Pick a fandom character and tell the tale of their first twoo wuv, whether it be man, woman, machine, pet, or inanimate object._

He loves this. Flying.

The free-fall lunge that means you're alive. The freedom of living when you're willing to fall.

It's control and capitulation same time, trusting everything to nothing more than exertion over gravity.

Wind in his sails and strength at his back. The ground spins somewhere far beneath, lost to him as he climbs, unneeded and forgotten, for here he soars.

Here. In Bruce's arms.


End file.
